Anything For You
by BrokenWhispers11
Summary: They would do anything for each other, even if it meant sacrificing themselves. A collection of one-shots. Mostly MaixNaru, but maybe I will try my hand at a few other pairings. Please R&R!
1. Finding You

**So, I decided to do a collection of oneshots :) Some may be influenced by songs, others may not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. All credit goes to Fuyumi Ono and Shiho Inada.**

* * *

><p><em>I. Finding You<em>

_-"I'm safe, I'm sound, when you're around"-_

_|4 Real, Avril Lavigne|_

_She ran through the forest, pushing branches out of her way. They clawed and cut at her skin, and blood was running down her arms. Still, she ran, ignoring the pain. She had to find him. She couldn't let him leave without hearing her answer. She caught a glimpse of black in the distance and willed herself to go faster. But it seemed that the faster she ran, the farther away he was. Finally, exhaustion caught up with her and she collapsed onto the ground, unable to continue any longer. She heard him call her name and then all went black._

* * *

><p>Mai opened her eyes, wincing in pain as she turned on her side. She looked down to see her scratches and cuts on her arm. Pushing the pain aside, she sat up and got out of bed. She started to get ready for the day, ignoring the jolts of pain that ran through her arm. The dreams had started becoming more violent lately. About a month ago, what happened in the dreams started to affect her in reality. At first, she would just wake up with just a few small scratches. It soon escalated into wounds, cuts, and bleeding. She couldn't stop it, nor could she control it.<p>

When Naru had left Japan, all happiness left her dreams. She no longer had dreams about cases, and Gene never appeared in any of her other dreams. Soon, she started dreaming of Naru, and she had put it off as a result of missing him. Her most recent dreams were the same. She was always chasing Naru, getting hurt in the process.

Locking her door behind her, she headed for a nearby café. Opening the door, she groaned inwardly. She had gotten there too late. The seats were all filled up, including her favorite seat in the corner, by the window. Sighing, she made her way to the counter.

"A cup of green tea, please." The lady behind the counter nodded, walking away. Ten minutes later, she returned with a cup of hot tea. Handing over the money, Mai walked to a wall and leaned against it. She smiled, remembering the times when she would constantly make tea for Naru. She often wondered if he would enjoy this tea. She had always made English tea for him, so she didn't know.

"They call this pitiful thing tea?" A person muttered nearby in annoyance. Their voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked towards the speaker. He was facing away from her, but his appearance made her smile. He wore all black, reminding her of a certain narcissist. Now that she thought of it, even from the back he looked like Naru. His hair was the same length, and it framed his face the same way. He got up to walk to the counter again, but when he turned around, she nearly dropped her cup in surprise. She gazed at the familiar figure in confusion.

"Naru…" she whispered, shaking her head. Maybe the dreams had finally gotten to her and she was imagining him. He was supposed to be in England, not in Japan. There was no way that he would have come back, not after she had made such a fool of herself in front of him. But he walked past her, not even noticing her. She watched as he exited the café, saying something about a waste of money to himself.

Setting her tea down, she ran out the door, searching for him. She saw a glimpse of black around the corner, in the direction he had left in. She ran, dodging people, desperately needing to find him. She didn't care if this was just another dream. She wouldn't give up. She had to find him.

"Naru!" she shouted, as she recognized his face in the crowd. He turned around, his blue eyes instantly locking with hers. From that day on, she knew nothing would be the same ever again. She had a feeling that the dreams would stop. Because of him.

She had finally found him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**BrokenWhispers11**


	2. Letting Go

**This one's a bit depressing :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. All credit goes to Fuyumi Ono and Shiho Inada.**

* * *

><p>II. Letting Go<p>

-"My hand searches for your hand in a dark room.

I can't find you. Help me, are you looking for me?"-

|Need, Hana Pestle|

She had convinced herself that he was coming back, and that was why it hurt so much.

His face invaded her dreams every night, and she would wake up crying. At first, she sat inside her apartment, unwilling to let anyone in. Who knew how many times her neighbors and friends would knock on her door, begging to be let in? But she would refuse them all. Couldn't they see that she wanted to be alone? But they never understood. In time, she had realized that she didn't want live like that for the rest of her life. So, she had finally managed to piece herself together and return to her life like it was before that narcissist appeared in her life.

Naru. Narcissist, arrogant, jerk. But his smile, so beautiful and rare, would instantly erase her anger and sadness. But he rarely ever smiled. The first time that she had see him smile was her first case with him. At the abandoned school building where they had met Ayako and Monk. Then, after the case at Ryokuryou High school when she had apologized to him, and she had yelled at him for insulting her. The last time she had seen him smile was when she had confessed to him and he asked her if she loved Gene instead of him.

She hadn't been ready to let go of him when he left for England. Still, she wasn't ready. Others had repeatedly told her to forget about Kazuya-kun. But every day, she would find herself arriving at school early, and she would stand in front of the area where the abandoned school building once stood. Then, one of her friends would come to drag her away.

"Mai." She barely heard the words. Was he thinking about her? Did he remember her? "Mai!"

"Hmm?" She turned her attention from the building to Michiru.

"You have got to stop this. I understand that you can't forget about Kazuya-kun, but do you think that he would want you to continue your life like this?" Michiru asked softly. She shook her head, allowing her friend to lead her inside. They were right, she thought. She couldn't hold onto this hope any longer. She couldn't live like this any longer.

They all meant nothing to him, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who reviewed, thank you. Please, review my stories :) They make me happy :)<strong>

**BrokenWhispers11**


	3. Notice Me

**Here's another update. Same disclaimer from before applies. I don't own Ghost Hunt, Fuyumi Ono and Shiho Inada do. **

**This is a different pairing: ****JohnxMasako**

* * *

><p>III. Notice Me<p>

"You found me when no one else was looking  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me<br>You found me"

|You Found Me, Kelly Clarkson|

She had known all along that he would never love her.

It had to do with the fact that she blackmailed him, she told herself. But to her, it was the only way for her to get him to notice her. Not once did he ever call her by her first name. No, she was always Hara-san in his eyes, and he only tolerated her because she was a famous medium, and she was the only one of their group who could see spirits. And now that his secret was out, she couldn't blackmail him into going out with her.

Maybe she was just a selfish, and horrible person from the start. And maybe, he saw that in her, and that was why he hated her. She wanted to change, just for him, but her past actions had probably tainted his impression of her, and it would make no difference. Turning her attention towards the door, she watched as the great Oliver Davis walked in, the man she once loved. Trailing behind him was her rival, or rather she used to be her rival.

When Naru had returned to Japan, he had met up with Mai. And he finally confessed his love for her. And when she had first seen them hand-in-hand as she walked into SPR, she had nearly broken down. She had felt like she was falling, and she knew that no one would be there to catch her. She had been so confused when she realized that Naru loved Mai more than he would ever love her. She was confused over her heart, and it took her such a long time to realize that she had never truly loved Naru. She had convinced herself that she loved him, and that was why it hurt so much. She had lied to herself for so long that it ended up hurting her more than she expected.

Every time she looked at Naru, she only saw him from the outside. Never once had she tried to see the real Naru. And that was what set her apart from Mai. Mai had tried, and never gave up, no matter how many times Naru insulted her. She had only convinced herself that she loved him because of his good looks. She had foolishly hoped that he would love her, and now, this was the result.

She watched as the others trailed into SPR. They noticed her gaze shift back to Naru and she could feel the anger. In John's case, it was disappointment. And for some reason, that made her want to cry. The atmosphere suddenly seemed uncomfortable, and she stood up quickly, brushing past the others and running out the door.

She could hear their confused voices calling her, but she ran, not stopping until she reached the nearby park. Collapsing onto a bench, she let the tears loose, not caring about the looks that other people were giving her. She felt a hand on her shoulder as a person sat next to her.

"Hara-san, are you okay?" A gentle voice asked. Looking up, she felt her heart clench as she realized that John had come after her. She nodded, casting her eyes towards the ground. He kept his hand on her shoulder for a moment before removing it.

"You hate me too, don't you?" She whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. "All of you…hate me." She whispered painfully.

"No, we-" He started but was interrupted.

"When I was little, the other children would always say that no one would ever come to like me. Maybe that's why I've become such a horrible person. They would leave me out, call me abnormal, and say that I craved attention. And when it became too much, I forced them to take notice of me. Why couldn't I have left everything as it was?

"I… regret blackmailing Naru like I did. It was cruel, and selfish of me, and I didn't even really love him. He hates me. All of you do. Even Lin-san glares at me every time he sees me. Maybe it's better if I just leave and never come back…" She trailed off, unable to continue. She had the urge to run away but suddenly, she found herself pulled into a warm embrace. Startled, she froze in his arms, her eyes wide.

"Masako, we don't hate you. I admit that what you did _was_ wrong, but everyone has the right to forgiveness. The others may not forgive you yet, but the only thing that you can do is try and become better, and earn their forgiveness and trust. You are _not_ a horrible person, and I know that inside, you're really a kind and caring person. The others care for you and in time, they will forgive you. I have already forgiven you because I care for you." John spoke softly. Her confusion was gone as she realized something else. He had always noticed her. Since their first case together at Mai's school, he had always looked out for her. She never had to force him to take notice of her. Even when she hardly knew him, he had always been concerned about her. Tears of joy started to form in her eyes. She had been looking at the wrong person all along.

"John?" She whispered, as he unconsciously hugged her tighter. "Thank you for caring enough to find me."

For some reason, she felt as if her life would change from this moment onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**BrokenWhispers11 **


	4. Forever By My Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. All credit goes to Fuyumi Ono and Shiho Inada.**

**Pairing: Lin and Madoka (Decided to try something new. I actually don't mind this. Anyways, Mai's guess in the Bloodstained Labrynth might not be far off :D )**

* * *

><p>IV. Forever By My Side<p>

"Just like the glorious northern star you guided me  
>Shining a light of pure tranquility<br>To a secret place where no-one else could go  
>Free to reveal the things I never show"<p>

|Sanctuary, Delta Goodrem|

He ran towards the room as quickly as possible, one word, one name on his mind._ Madoka_. Her name was the only word in his mind as he tried to open the door unsuccessfully. He frowned, knowing that there was no lock on the door. There was a feeling that he couldn't place, something that had intensified his need to get to her. It frustrated him that he didn't know what it was, but that didn't matter now. He needed to get in, and he needed to help her. Ramming his shoulder into the door, he tried again and again until the door fell to the ground. Instantly, his eyes locked onto the figures in the corner of the room. Pale, transparent hands were wrapped around her throat, and without a thought, he released his Shiki.

He watched as they cut through the spirit, breaking it down until nothing but air remained in the place where it had stood a moment ago. His attention returned to the figure which was sitting against the wall, gasping for air. He rushed to her side, and kneeled in front of her, his hands on her shoulder. She lifted her face and looked into his eyes.

"Lin..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it scared him.

"Madoka, are you alright? Are you hurt?" There was a desperate edge to his voice that had never been there before. She looked into his eyes and she could read the concern in them.

"I'll be fine." she managed. He looked at her as if doubting the truth in the words, and she smiled to reassure him. Lin returned her smile and then helped her get up. He held her close to him as she leaned against him for support, as if she would disappear if he let go.

"How did you know? Everyone was supposed to be asleep…" She spoke softly, looking at her feet.

"You could say I had a feeling that you were in danger" He replied.

"Oh..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I want you to sleep at base. Seeing as you were targeted by the spirit, I don't think that you should be alone. I was headed there to watch the monitors anyways" He said. She nodded, wondering if she would even get any sleep that night. She was thankful that he had gotten to her room on time or she wouldn't have been alive are the moment. But, she couldn't help but feel nervous around him. Sighing softly, so that he couldn't hear, she followed him to the base.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lin?" She spoke softly, as she turned on the couch to look at him. He turned his attention away from the monitors and turned to her. She felt her face flush red as she felt his intense gaze on her. "T-thanks... for earlier."<p>

For the second time that night, he smiled for her and she closed her eyes. Even if he hardly ever smiled, he smiled for her _twice_ in one night, and for some reason that made her happy. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, as he spoke three words to her.

"You're welcome, Madoka." The words were spoken softly and sincerely, and she knew at that moment that he would always be there for her, whether it was to rescue her from danger or simply stand by her. With that pleasant thought, she finally welcomed sleep, knowing that no harm would come to her while he was around.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! It is short, but I will try to update when I can!<strong>

**BrokenWhispers11**


	5. Silent Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. All credit goes to Fuyumi Ono and Shiho Inada.**

**Pairing: MaixNaru (Inspired by Joe Hisaishi's instrumental, Silent Love) **

* * *

><p><em>V. Silent Love<em>

"My night has become a sunny dawn because of you."

|Ibn Abbad|

Somehow, she had ended up here.

She frowned as she took in the twirling dancers, the blending colors, and the music. She could feel a headache coming. She hadn't wanted to come here, but it was her against the rest of her "family". Even the stoic Lin had gone willingly, although she guessed that it was only because Madoka was going. She had pleaded with Naru, hoping that at least _he_ would understand, but he told her the opposite of what she wanted to hear.

_Here_ was their most recent client's party. It was a celebration held in SPR's honor, as they had cleansed the clients' hotel. Unfortunately for her, they decided to show their gratitude by holding a party, rather than just wish them on their way back to Tokyo. She knew that Naru didn't want to go either, but he said they _had_ to go because it would especially look bad if the CEO of SPR and his assistants didn't show up. She knew that he was right, but she had seriously considered calling in sick. But she knew that Naru would see right through her, so in the end, she came here anyways.

Everyone had been surprised when they heard that _she_, of all people, didn't want to go. She wouldn't have minded if it was just a simple get together or something. But when it involved and revolved around dancing, she minded…_a lot_. She had never had much luck with dancing, and in the end, it always resulted in scratches and cuts. She was simply clumsy and unable to dance. To make this night worse, she had been forced by Ayako to wear a dress. It was a simple, white dress that reached to her knees, but it earned her looks from many of the young men that were there. She had lost count of how many times she was asked to dance, and how many times she politely declined.

Sighing, Mai looked around, trying to spot the others. She found Ayako and Monk on the dance floor. The irregulars had been invited as well, and most of them agreed without hesitation. John had been the only one to politely decline, and the clients had understood, as he was a priest. On another corner of the dance floor, she spotted Yasuhara and another girl. She smiled, glad that at least her friends were having fun. Her gaze shifted to the corner of the room, where Lin, Madoka, Naru, and Masako were standing. She felt anger flood through her veins as she saw Masako so close to Naru but left it alone. Right now, she didn't really care what Masako and Naru were doing, as her headache was bothering more. Spotting the doors that led outside, she made her way through the crowd of people.

Stepping outside, she breathed in the fresh night air. The walkway was lit by candles, and the full moon shone down on the grass. A light breeze blew from the east, but it wasn't enough to put out the candles. Sighing, she started to walk towards a bench that she hoped was far enough to block out the lights, music, and laughter. She kept her gaze on the sky as she walked, smiling softly. Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown forward to the ground, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

When she reopened her eyes, she was on the ground. She growled in frustration, clearly annoyed at the fact that once again, she had tripped over her own feet. She sat up as she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder to meet dark blue eyes which held a slight trace of amusement in them.

"Wonderful Mai." He spoke, wearing an irritating smirk on his face. She frowned, knowing that he was going to make another stupid remark about her clumsiness or intelligence. "You're more in danger from yourself than ghosts."

"Jerk." She whispered under her breath as she turned around. She started to walk towards the bench once again, aware that Naru was following her. He sat down beside her, an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"Why did you come out here?" He spoke quietly. She flicked her gaze towards him for a moment before watching the sky again.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. "I was getting a headache. The music was too loud and there were too many people. I needed fresh air. And I was bored. There was really nothing for me to do in there. What about you? Did you tire yourself of Masako's company?"

"What does it have to do with you? Are you jealous?" He smirked as her face turned red.

"N-no!"

"If you must know, I came out for the same reasons you did."

Silence filled the air.

"Mai."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to dance?" The question was unexpected, and her eyes widened slightly. Mai eyed his hand which was held out to her and looked him in the eyes. He spoke sincerely, and somehow, she knew that he wasn't playing a joke on her. She eyed the hotel, frowning.

"I don't want to go back in there."

"You don't have to."

Mai followed his gaze to the open lawn, where there were a few men and women with string instruments. She closed her eyes, trying to decide what to do. She didn't like dancing, and the reason she had come out here was to get away from it. However, it was rare to get an offer like this from Naru, and she could regret it later if she refused him. She didn't even know he knew _how_ to dance.

"Naru, I don't know how to dance." She admitted, truthfully. She looked down embarrassed.

"There isn't much to learn Mai." He responded.

He had always protected her on every case. And she had no reason to think that he wouldn't now. It was possibly the only time Narcissisct Naru-chan would ever dance. There was a silent admission of love in his eyes as he gazed down at her, and she didn't need her heart to tell her that she loved him back. If it was for Naru, one dance wouldn't hurt.

She stood up and looked him in the eyes as she placed her hand in his, smiling softly.

Maybe she didn't know how to dance, but she could always start here.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please let me know what you think of this chapter :)<strong>

**BrokenWhispers11**

**P.S. Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! **


	6. Believe Again

**This chapter is dedicated to Cassie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. All credit goes to Fuyumi Ono and Shiho Inada.**

**Pairing: MaixNaru**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Believe Again<strong>

"I'd lost my faith in love. Tonight I believe again.

My heart was a broken place. Now I feel whole again."

|Believe Again, Delta Goodrem|

"Mai, where are you?"

Naru put down the phone, hanging his head in defeat. This was all his fault, he knew it. As much as he hated to admit it, he had made a mistake in leaving her. Had he expected her to always be there, waiting for him? It had taken him three long, confusing years for him to figure out the reason why he felt so much pain every time he thought of her.

He loved her.

Somehow, the idea of him, Oliver Davis, being in love felt wrong. Hadn't he closed his heart to everyone? Hadn't he kept everyone at a distance so that he could never be hurt again? Yet somehow, Mai had found her way into his heart. He had tried to return to Japan as soon as he could, but now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to do. Mai was gone, he was in love with her, and he needed to tell her that. But he didn't know how to say it.

The most logical thing to do was find her first. But from there, he didn't know how to proceed. It had been so much easier to express his feelings before Gene died, but Gene was gone now. There was no one to tell him how to confess to Mai when he had broken her heart. Looking back, he could see that she had loved him and that he hurt her when he left her. Were her feelings for him still there? Or did she hate him now? Would she ever forgive him?

* * *

><p>Mai closed her eyes.<p>

The scent of sakura petals filled the air, and Mai smiled softly. It seemed like such a long time ago when she had walked through the path that passed the old school house. The path was filled with sakura trees, and that day had changed everything for her. Her smile fell as she remembered that all she had left of SPR was memories.

But she didn't want to remember anymore. All it brought was pain, every time she thought of SPR, of Naru. The memories were a reminder of all that she had left behind. With a sad smile, she noted that it had been exactly three years since the day she had confessed to Naru. She had changed a lot since he left her.

She had cut off all ties with the others. Even though they had exchanged contact information, she didn't want them to pity her or try to help her. She appreciated their thoughtfulness, but they had their own lives and she didn't want to intrude. She had moved as soon as possible to an apartment not too far away from her old one. She kept to herself more and smiled less often. It had taken time, but she gradually changed back to a shadow of her old self again.

In her dreams, Gene no longer visited her. She guessed that he had moved on, since his body was at rest. He had nothing to keep him from passing on, so now, she was alone in her dreams. She missed him a lot, but inside, she knew that she missed Naru even more. Gene smiled all the time, and he was kind to her. Naru glared at her all the time and insulted her. Her mind had been screaming that Naru was right that she loved Gene, but her heart knew that Naru was the one she loved.

Sighing, Mai made her way back to her apartment, leaving her pain and sadness behind to fall to the ground like the sakura petals.

* * *

><p>The silence that had filled the apartment was broken by a soft knock at the door. Opening her eyes, Mai glanced wearily at the clock. <em>11:00<em>, she noted, pulling herself off the couch. Shutting off the small t.v., she made her way to the door. She couldn't help but feel slightly curious about the identity of the person at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, especially not at this time of night. Taking out the bolt and turning the knob, Mai opened the door.

"_N-naru."_ She whispered, rubbing her eyes. It was Naru, she was sure of it, but she didn't believe it. It was just the sleep catching up with her. She started to close the door when Naru put his foot between the door and the frame. Mai frowned. This was a dream, and it was supposed to go the way she wanted it to.

"Mai, you're not dreaming." Had she said that out loud? Blinking, Mai realized that she really wasn't dreaming, and her face flushed red.

"Naru? What are you doing here?" She opened the door again to let him in, not wanting to disturb the neighbors. He smirked as she looked at anything but him. She invited him to sit, but he declined, and they stood by the door in silence.

"So… you're back." Mai spoke, smiling up at him, even though she felt her heart breaking. She had thought that she would never see him again, and she was glad to see him. But at the same time, she was afraid to face him now. He hated her, she knew it. How else would he feel when he thought that she loved his dead brother?

"Yes. I'm reopening SPR, and I'd like you to work for me again." He spoke in his monotone, his eyes fixed on hers. That had caught her off guard, and she stood where she was, her eyes wide. He wanted her back… but still, maybe he only wanted her back because he couldn't find anyone else. She already had a job. She didn't need another one, but a part of her longed to return to SPR.

"I'm sorry… I can't." She turned around and started to walk away when Naru's hand closed around her wrist.

"Mai, please." There was a pleading tone in his voice, one that she had never heard before. It took all her strength to keep herself from turning around, but even that wasn't enough. Facing him, she avoided his eyes.

"I really want to Naru, but I just don't think I can." She whispered, feeling a tear form in her eye. She couldn't face him every day and put on that cheerful facade and that fake smile. It would only cause her more pain in the end.

"Mai." She didn't look up. He reached out a hand and tilted her face towards his. "Mai I know that I hurt you. I was stupid, Mai. Everyone always liked Gene better than me, and I thought that you were like that too. I'm sorry, and I know that you won't forgive me. it took me three years to realize that I love you."

Naru looked down into her eyes, and though his expression was the same as usual, she could see the hopeful look in his eyes. She had waited for this moment all her life, and thought that it would never come. But now that she was here in this moment, she didn't know what to do. Smiling, she pulled Naru into a hug.

"I love you too." She whispered into his coat, tears falling down her face. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Naru's warm smile was breathtaking, and it was unlike Gene's smile yet still the same. He leaned down and kissed her softly, the two of them lost in the moment.

Suddenly, it wasn't so hard to believe that the both of them could love again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Reviews are always welcome and if you're an Avatar The Last Airbender fan, check out some of Cassie's work at Cassidy Alice (on ff and fp!) and make sure to review!<strong>

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**BrokenWhispers11**


End file.
